entityfandomcom-20200214-history
TribeTwelve
Tribe Twelve (TT) is a Slender Man-based ARG/vlog. Behind MarbleHornets and EverymanHYBRID, it is considered the second most popular of the current Slender Mman ARGs and second of the Big Three. TribeTwelve is thirdly responsible for shaping the mythos of Slender Man, and chiefly responsible for shaping the modern mythos of proxies, of which it uses the most of any series. TribeTwelve depicts the escapades of Noah Maxwell, a college-age resident of a well-to-do Florida community, as he is ruthlessly hounded and stalked by Slender Man and by an extremely cruel and sadistic proxy known as the Observer. It is known for its heavy use of special effects, allowing, among other things, Slender Man sometimes to be shown with waving tentacled limbs. While it is a popular series, some viewers have criticized the acting skills of a few characters. Contents http://theslenderman.wikia.com/wiki/TribeTwelve# hide#Origin and Series Run through ##Season 1 ##Crossover with EverymanHYBRID ##Crossover with DarkHarvest00 ##Season 2 #Characters #Locations #Video Entries #Style #Trivia #Gallery Origin and Series Run through Season 1 Noah Maxwell originally started the YouTube account for a school project focusing on the Twelve Tribes of Israel (hence the series' name), but the project was later cancelled. It was then re-purposed to memorialize Noah's cousin Milo Asher, whom had apparently committed suicide. Noah's initial video posts, which he called "Submissions," recorded his last meeting with Milo, when Milo came to stay with Noah for a weekend two years prior. Throughout his visit; Milo acted increasingly paranoid. He sometimes ran away randomly or became scared of seemingly nothing. It wasn't until the entry "Tape Analysis" that Noah discovered the reason for his irrational behavior. In all the videos containing Milo, there was always a figure present, stalking or watching him. During the trip to Milo's funeral, Noah stopped briefly to discuss the submissions and the appearance of Slender Man in them with his grandfather Karl Maxwell, a German-American immigrant who worked alongside the US military during WWII and who encountered and attempted to shootDer Großmann to no effect. Karl has knowledge of the Slender Man and its workings, and appeared to understand when and why it would be coming to Noah. It is revealed that Karl possesses something that prevents the Slender Man from attacking him. After this visit, Noah is plagued by one or more people hacking his online accounts and sending him cryptic and threatening messages. A package is left at Noah's door in the middle of the night containing an unspooled video cassette, a phone, and several electronic components. Noah is contacted through the phone where an unknown voice tells him to obey. Noah finds out that a group who come to be called the Collective are watching his every move. Feeling unsafe; Noah stays away from his house for several days. Upon returning; he finds a letter stuck in the door with the words "Token" and "Obey" on it, and a message within reading "Who is more foolish, the boy that is afraid of the dark, or the man that is afraid of the light? Expecting you." Noah manages to contact Milo's stepfather and learns that Milo's mother was behaving just as erratically as Milo, and was also seeing the Slender Man, whom she referred to as "Mr. Slim". She accused her husband of working for him, suggesting that she believed he was some kind of proxy. During a stay at his friend Sarah's house over Thanksgiving, Noah disappears in the night and awakens standing with a knife and covered in blood. He has no recollection of what had transpired. During a bike ride into the nature trail by his home, Noah is stalked by the Slender Man, who he proceeds to try to attack. He blacks out and does not reawaken for another week. It is revealed through an interview with his parents that Noah's home burned down when he was younger, and that his babysitter at the time was institutionalized for mental problems. After the home burned, his parents claimed to see a man in a dark suit who they believed was from the FBI, but was almost certainly Slender Man. Another message to Noah appears soon after, where it is revealed that Milo was a patient of Dr. Corenthal, a major influence of the characters and their pasts in EverymanHYBRID. In later videos, Noah's stalker the Observer leaves a makeshift recording device in Noah's house, which is found to contain a recorded warning full of ominous threats, and several images and files. Around Halloween, Noah goes to stay at a hotel where he is ambushed by Slender Man, who uses a distortion of time and space to confuse Noah. He eventually escapes to his room and falls asleep, only to be carried away by an unknown entity. The increasing pressure of the Observer's endless and aggressive stalking begins taking its toll on Noah's emotional health. Around this time he learns that Milo's stepfather and a friend of Sarah's named Kat (who spent Thanksgiving with them) have both been killed, and that Sarah herself has been abducted by the Collective. Noah eventually receives a call from Milo's mother. She explains that she had been protecting Milo and Noah ever since they were little kids, and that nobody else in the family could see "Mr. Slim". She then becomes increasingly agitated and paranoiac and angrily demands that Noah identify someone she calls Mr. Scars, claiming that he can "end her session." Noah protests his complete ignorance of this person, and Mrs. Asher hangs up on him. Seconds later, Noah is ambushed by Slender Man. Afterwards, he decides to go back to the hotel, where he says he will stay for weeks if need be. On the first night, 11-11-11, which is also Noah's birthday, he records himself sleeping. About halfway through the night, The Observer and the Mysterious character Known as "Firebrand" ambush him and make him black out, only to dream threatening messages. Noah awakens to find that The Observer has written in marker all over his body. The episode ends with him trying to wipe it off. In ominous tweets, The Observer hints that it would be "too easy" to "take" Noah, and that they want Noah for another purpose: to obtain whatever it is Karl possesses that protects him. In the photos below it seems Noah has someone trying to help. In the following video, Mary Asher's Phone Call, Noah contacts Mary Asher via her cellphone where she vaguely explains more upon the situation of Noah, the Observer, and Slender Man. Before Noah can learn anything of value, she hangs up and bids him to avoid her. Noah then senses someone else is in the house and does a small search before finding Slender Man standing in his hallway. In a fit of anger in order to prevent his fear, he shouts at Slender Man before shooting him several times with a handgun. Slender man is unaffected, and teleports in front of Noah menacingly, sprouting tentacles from his sides. Noah, in a fit of utter fear, runs out of his house and drives to the hotel in the video 11-11-11. Because of the time traveling Noah is forced to endure, the videos are chronologically out of order. On 11-11-12, Noah Maxwell began a Livestream video so that his death would be recorded. At approximately 7:30 pm, Noah began several hours of voicing his willingness to die, having had an entire bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey and starting a bottle of Jim Bean. At 11:11 pm, Noah was furious to discover nothing had happened, and demanded that the Observer assimilate him. Using the TribeTwelve twitter, Firebrand told Noah that he was keeping the Observer from taking him. Near midnight, Noah was stunned to see himself from a few minutes into the future standing in front of himself, and the current Noah yelled "You're not real" several times before being time-warped to "the device", where he began to bang on his door, just like the banging in the first. When the past Noah opens the door, the present Noah is already gone, leaving behind nothing more than the rubber ball, having it "delivered". He is then warped to the hotel in 11-11-11, where he opens the hotel room door and reveals that he was the man Noah saw and said "It can't be." Noah watched as Slender Man appeared from the floor and dragged the 11-11-11 Noah away. Noah was then time warped back into his own room, where he was now the Noah watching himself from a few minutes ago yell "You're not real." and watch himself time warp in an infinite loop, but with the appearance of Firebrand, suggesting that Firebrand is simply Noah from a separate dimension of time. The current Noah, having now experienced the loop, went back to his computer, bid goodnight to his fans, and uploaded the video INTERCEPTION as well as the footage of the Livestream. INTERCEPTION revealed that the Observer was going to assimilate Noah; however, Firebrand intercepted the session and revealed to Noah that Karl Maxwell's journal belonged to Sebastian Kraus, a victim of Deadhead, and that it contained a blade or knife which has some strange properties. He also revealed that Mary Asher was in possession of a safe which contained other important items. Firebrand instructed Noah never to let the items fall into the Observers hands, and to never lose hope. The Observer interrupted Firebrands session and promised Noah he would continue to torment him until the demands were met, and that the only thing worse then knowing when you die is not knowing. After the Livestream however, Noah uploaded a message to the Observer after Sarah's Twitter was hacked for the last time, telling him that he's planning to win the game, and to send his keeper his regards; along with this, he posted a picture to the observer of him smiling mockingly while flipping him off. Crossover with EverymanHYBRID Noah appears in an entry of the EverymanHYBRID ARG entitled, "Noah." He arranges to meet with the EMH crew after receiving a strange envelope from a familiar EMH entity. After arriving at a train station, he is picked up by the EMH crew. They discuss the nature of the envelope and it's connection to Milo and Dr. Corenthal. Crossover with DarkHarvest00 Noah Maxwell of the discovered that the woman he has been searching for was a member of the precursor to the Order (The Novus Ordo Europa) in DarkHarvest00. Noah proceeds to contact Daniel and set up a meeting with Chris and Alex. The Observer, or possibly one of his counterparts, followed and watched the activities of Noah. Reluctantly and suspiciously, Chris and Alex make a deal with Noah that they would take him to the woods and give him an interview with the Order, so long as he does not mention their names. Noah travels into the woods and interviews a lone member of the cult while many masked members stay hidden amongst the forest. It is revealed that the Order does not have any significant information as to the origin or goals of the Slender Man, and they hope that Noah has the answers. When Noah reveals he knows nothing, Slender Man appears before them and the cult members drop down on their knees in worship. One member throws himself in front of Slender Man and pleads that he take him into the " Fourth World ", where Slender Man apparently originates. The lone worshiper vanishes, with only his clothes remaining, and Slender Man begins to slaughter the fleeing cult members while Noah runs in a panic. Having grown worried and impatient, Alex begins to walk into the woods after Noah, but does not get far before Noah comes running along with the panicked cult members. Noah and Alex jump into the car, and the DarkHarvest00 crew begin to interrogate Noah when their car shuts off and no longer responds. Slender Man appears in front of the truck, and tosses the dead, mangled body of a cult member onto the windshield before transporting them to an unknown beach at an unknown time, where Chris and Alex abandon Noah in a fit of rage after learning that Noah revealed their names to the Order by accident. Noah calls Daniel, who picks him up and reveals that three days had passed in the teleportation. Noah, glad to be alive and slightly in shock, does his best to laugh off the fear and goes to get ice cream with Daniel. The two parties exchanged their apologies over Twitter, but decided against another crossover. Season 2 Season 2 began June 4th, with the release of the video, DEUS EX MACHINA as a message from Firebrand, confirming his alliance with Noah. Firebrand states that he will be sending Noah a locked box. Noah reaches out to his Twitter followers to help him figure out the combination of the lock before it arrives. The second video, Obituary reveals and explains the death of Mary Asher, and reveals her to be Cursor. At the end of the video, the locked briefcase is dropped by Noah's door. The third video is called Extraordinary Circumstances. In the video, Noah opens the briefcase with the date of his first video. Inside of it he finds several of Milo's belongings. These include his shoes inside of which he finds a mini DV tape with the Observer symbol on it. He also find Milo's journal, a letter from him to Noah and his Rubik's cube. Hidden behind a black sheet of paper used as a false backing, Noah finds several stacks of hundred dollar bills. After he shows them on camera, Firebrand appears in the doorway and says "It wasn't easy, but you can thank me later" after which he disappears. Characters Protagonist *Noah Maxwell: Videographer and Slender Man victim. Side Characters *Milo Asher: Noah's cousin. First thought to have killed himself, and later thought to have been murdered. He is revealed to be alive and in the care of Firebrand. He is a Slender Man victim and possibly Mr.Scars of the Collective. *Mary Asher: Noah's aunt, Milo's mother, Slender Man victim and member of DarkHarvest00 Cult "The Order". She is also a proxy by the name of Cursor from The Collective *Karl Maxwell: Noah's grandfather, WWII veteran and Slender Man contactee. *Sarah: Friend Noah stays with over Thanksgiving. Later committed suicide. *Kat: Friend of Sarah, who was killed by Noah under Slender Man's influence. *Kevin: Friend of Noah. Revealed to be the vessel of The Observer. *Edward: Friend of Noah, who helps him analyze The Device left by The Observer *Firebrand: A proxy who betrayed the Collective and protects Noah and Milo. His motives are unknown. He is revealed to be an alternate Noah Maxwell in "The Live Stream Incident". Now he is a "Rogue God" as he refers to himself. Antagonists *Slender Man: Stalks Noah with unknown motives. Known as Der Großmann, The Administrator and Mr. Slim. *The Collective: A hivemind-like collection of proxies that work for Slender Man. Although they are controlled by The Slender Man most actions involving them has been orchestrated by The Observer. *The Observer: The series' main proxy and principal antagonist. He is very sadistic, and will stop at nothing to assimilate Noah into The Collective Crossover Characters *EMH characters: Vincent, Jeff, Evan, Dr. Corenthal, and HABIT. *DH characters: Alex and Chris, The Order Locations *Victor Park Nature Trail Video Entries *TribeTwelve Video Entries Style TribeTwelve takes influence from MarbleHornets through the use of video and audio distortion around Slender Man and various entities and objects related to the Slender Man. It also makes use of some characters and canon from EverymanHYBRID and DarkHarvest00. The creators of the two series are close and have met on multiple occasions. The series also occasionally makes use of the the Operator symbol from MarbleHornets, and the purple tape from EMH. Trivia *Asher, the last name of Noah's cousin Milo and his mother Mary, was one of the Twelve Tribes of Israel: the original reason for creating the channel was a research project on them. Gallery *The Observer Symbol 3 of 15